opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eupoecilaema magnum
Eupoecilaema magnum Roewer 1933Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Eupoecilaema. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Eupoecilaema magnum'' Roewer, 1933: 289, fig 13. Etymology No explanation is given in the original description, but presumably from the latin 'magnus' meaning 'great' or 'large', likely due to the relatively large body size. Placement Originally included in Eupoecilaema Roewer, 1917 where it has remained since description. Note: The genus name has been variously mis-spelt, e.g. as Eupaecilaema in Roewer 1923, 1927, 1933: and Mello-Leitão, 1932. Specimens (including type data) E.m. Holotype 1 ♀: in SMF. Specimen is listed In SMF database: 9903008-RII/3008-149 ♀? Holotype: Eupoecilaema magnum Roewer 1933. Costa Rica, Hamburg Farm. No date/collector. (Note: Does not list number of specimens, there should be only one, the holotype). https://www.gbif.org/occurrence/207829875 Roewer, 1933 (p.288) originally states: "Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♀ — (4. VII. 1930)." Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Limón - Hamburg Farm, 20 km North of Siquirres (Roewer, 1933) N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis From Roewer 1933, p.289 (note the mis-spelling of the genus as Eupaecilaema): Original 4. Eupaecilaema magnum nov. spec. (Fig. 13). Length of the body 7.5; of the 1st-4th Femur 9, 18, 15, 18 mm; of the 1st-4th Legs 26, 60, 44, 61 mm. Ocular tubercle either side granulated; Surface of the carapace, the scutum and the free tergites of the abdomen dull-smooth, but the 1st and 3rd scutal areas each with a medial tubercle pair. Free sternites of the abdomen each with a granular transverse row; surface of the 1st-4th coxa finely and evenly granulated. - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsally coarsely granulated. - Legs: 1st-4th femur straight and fine and scattered granules, remaining limbs almost dull-smooth; Segment number of the 1st-4th tarsus 7, 14, 10, 12; end section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-segmented. Colour of the body dorsally black-brown, the white speckled areas (in Fig. 13 in dotted contours) brighter; free sternites of the abdomen and 1st-4th coxa black. Chelicerae and palps richly blackened, almost black. Legs: 1st-4th trochanter rusty red, remaining segments brown, but 1st-4th femur apical, patella whole and apical tibia with black curls. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm - 1 ♀ - (04.VII.1930). translated 4. Eupaecilaema magnum nov. spec. (Abb. 13). Länge des Körpers 7.5; des 1.—4. Femur 9, 18, 15, 18 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 26, 60, 44, 61 mm. Tuber oculorum jederseits bekörnelt; Fläche des Carapax, des Scutums und der freien Tergite des Abdomens matt-glatt, doch 1. und 3. Area des Scutums mit je einem mittleren Tuberkelpaar. Freie Sternite des Abdomens mit je einer Körnchenquerreihe; Fläche der 1.—4. Coxa fein und gleichmäßig bekörnelt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine: 1.—4. Femur gerade und fein und verstreut bekörnelt, übrige Glieder fast matt-glatt; Gliedzahl des 1.—4. Tarsus 7, 14, 10, 12; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. Färbung des Körpers dorsal schwarzbraun, die weiß gesprenkelten Stellen (in Abb. 13 in punktierten Konturen) heller; freie Sternite des Abdomens und 1.—4. Coxa schwarz. Cheliceren und Palpen reich schwarz genetzt, fast schwarz. Beine: 1.—4. Trochanter rostrot, übrige Glieder braun, doch 1.—4. Femur apikal, Patella ganz und Tibia apikal schwarz geringelt. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♀ — (4. VII. 1930). Notes * Location: Costa Rica References Category:Species Category:Central America